villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man)
Maxwell "Max" Dillon a.k.a Electro 'is the secondary antagonist of ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He was promoted as the film's main antagonist, but this was a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. He is portrayed by '''Jamie Foxx. Biography Max Dillon lived his whole life without anybody merely acknowledging his existence. One time, the Manhattan hero Spider-Man bumps into him on the streets and tells him, "You're my guy. You're my ears and eyes on the street." Being the "nobody" that Dillon was, he was thrilled to have been acknowledged by somebody, let alone the very famous Spider-Man. As Spider-Man leaves, Dillon starts to believe that he is an accomplice to the hero. He goes mad with "love" for Spider-Man, constantly thinking about him and the fact that he could help him in any way. After his mother forgets his birthday, Max is placing a large electrical wire into a vent at Oscorp when he is suddenly electrocuted. He falls, dragging the wire with him, into a tank full of genetically altered electric eels. They sting him multiple times and the tank shatters. The mix of chemicals causes Max's skin to turn blue and give him the power to control electricity. Max feels that he is betrayed by love, his family and his job. He wants to rid the world of power so that everyone can feel what he once felt. Electro also feels betrayed by Spider-Man and fights him with his powerful electrical abilities. However, with the help of Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man defeats Electro by overloading his electricity supply, causing him to violently explode into millions of particles. In Lego As well as appearing in an upcoming 2014 Lego Marvel set as a minifigure, Electro is also in the 2013 video game Lego Marvel Superheroes as a playable character and a boss. Gallery Max Dillon.jpg|Max Dillon's standard appearance Electro 2.jpg|Max Dillon becoming Electro Electro 3.jpg Electro 4.jpg|Electro facing Spider-Man Electro 5.jpg Electro 6.jpg|Electro firing beams of electricity from his hands Zgcn.jpg|Promotional image Trivia *In a 2012 Twitter post, Jamie Foxx teased that he "dressed up as Electro for Halloween" and that the "costume fit well". **Foxx also stated that the costume for the movie would not be green and yellow, like it is in mainstream comics. Instead, it would have been a sleek black, similar to the "Ultimate Marvel" comics. *After being chosen for the role, Foxx stated to Entertainment Tonight that he likes Electro as a character and was excited to play him. *Although Foxx did his Electro voice in serveral interviews, there's been rumours that the voice will be edited slightly to sound 'electrically disorted'. *Electro is the first villain in the Amazing Spider-Man ''series in which his transformation into the villain is accidental. *Max Dillion starts off nerdy and then dark, just like Riddler in ''Batman Forever, Aldrich Killian in Iron Man 3 and Syndrome in The Incredibles. *His appearance is based off of his Ultimate Marvel Incarnation. Category:Supervillains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Teleporters Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Elementals Category:Insecure Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Light Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Genius Category:Pawns Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Obsessed Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:God Wannabe Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Delusional Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Lego Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Secondary Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Outright Villains Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains